


Crime Wave

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff, M/M, six flags, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ride conductor did their spiel, and then the ride whirled to life. The giant contraption went up...and up...and up...and stopped. The ride stood still, not moving at all. Normally it would spin around and go up and down, making it look like a "wave". Alex had watched it plenty of times. Except that did not happen this time. They stood still.</p><p> </p><p>In which John and Alex go to Six Flags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Wave

Alex looks up at the swings above them. Then at his shaking hands. Then at his Laurens, grabbing his hand and squeezing. John looked at him and kissed his hand. "Babe, it'll be okay. And if you really don’t wanna, we don't have to." Alex shook his head. "No, I'll do it. If I can't do swings I won't do the roller coasters." They both had the day off and decided to go to Six Flags. It was hotter than normal, so they had both opted for tank tops and flip flops. John knew they would regret it later when they had to deal with the sunburns, but it was hot enough to melt ice in less than 30 seconds, so it was worth it. They filed into the ride and took their seats. John and Alex sat next to each other under Harley Quinn under Alex's request. They tried to hold hands, only to be told they were not allowed to. Alex, while shaking, was excited. "Start small," John had said. "We'll build up to the roller coasters." And Alex was fine with that. He had never really rode coasters before, and while heights did not necessarily scare him, he was not comfortable with them like John.   
The ride conductor did their spiel, and then the ride whirled to life. The giant contraption went up...and up...and up...and stopped. The ride stood still, not moving at all. Normally it would spin around and go up and down, making it look like a "wave". Alex had watched it plenty of times. Except that did not happen this time. They stood still. "Maybe it just takes a minute." Alex had said, not to anyone in particular. Looking at John, he had started talking to a kid in front of them, trying to assure them they would be fine. Alex looked around. They were high. Really high. Too high for him. He looked down and felt the blood rush from his face. He could see the heat waves from the concrete from below him. Alex felt a hand on his, and looked over to see John holding onto him, grounding him. "Hey. It's okay. They aren't gonna let us get hurt." Alex nodded, but did not believe him. He began to shake again, and swallowed hard. He heard an employee yell at John for holding to Alex, only for John to yell back that his boyfriend was panicking and until they got them down he was not letting go. Then they said the words Alex feared.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some technical difficulties, please do not panic-" Alex stopped listening after that. He started breathing unevenly and shaking so hard the chains on his chair rattled. John just held his hand tighter, there was nothing else for him to do right now. After what seemed like an eternity, when it was really only about 2 minutes, the ride started to lower. When Alex's feet were flat on the ground, he shakily undid the belt holding him in and jumped from the seat, running out of the area. "Alexander!" John yelled, running after him. He stopped running when he got under a bridge, breathing hard and near tears. John caught up to him and sat him on the ground, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Hey it's okay. You're okay. Hey, Alexander, look at me. Don't look anywhere, just me. Breathe with me." Alex did as he was told, and eventually he began to breathe normally and stop shaking as hard, somehow avoiding tears. John held onto him. "That doesn't usually happen." He commented, and Alex breathed out a laugh. "I figured as much." John kissed his forehead, then frowned. "You're a little too warm babe." Alex rolled his eyes. "John it's 96 degrees outside. I'm not sick." John smacked his arm lightly. "Not like that. I just think we need to get some water before we get too dehydrated." Alex nodded, and they started up the large hill to get water.   
By the end of the day, Alex was smiling happily into the dip-n-dots he was consuming, and John was putting the photo strip they got from the photo booth into his wallet. They walked hand in hand out of the park and to their car. Alex kissed John on the cheek, causing John to blush, his freckles looking like chocolate in strawberry. "Thank you. For earlier, when you grounded me. Both literally and figuratively." John snickered slightly. Alex was about to lean in and kiss him again when John turned his head quickly to match their lips. This time it was Alex's turn to blush. "I love you. You know I'd do anything for you." Alex wiggled his eyebrows. "Anything?" John shoved him, laughing. "The faster we get home, the faster we'll actually do anything." Alex started to car, but not before kissing John one more time, smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @zip-kicks


End file.
